Joan
Joan is a survivor living in the world of ZombieApocalypse. Background Not much in known about her background. She and Jax ran with various people and gangs before the apocalypse, aftering meeting up with Finn the pair had a sexual encounter before Season 2 began. Season Two "Infected" Upon returning to the base, Finn approached Joan about Liv being scratched and she reacted negatively, critisizing Finn and saying Liv was going to turn and kill them. She and Nick voted against Liv, attempting to kick her out, but they were outvoted. Later she had a heart-to-heart conversation with her brother, Jax, saying she was angry that he didn't back her up, although they were able to mend any damage done to their relationship. She and Finn also talked briefly, Finn hinted he still had feelings for Joan, although she seemed slightly unsure or uncomfortable. "Arizona Wastes" While on watch, Joan spotted a cloaked survivor collapse in the desert. With Finn's help, they recovered him and took him back to the base where he remained asleep. After Liv was OK'd to come back, she apologized for judging her so harshly. Later while eating she joked with Jax briefly before heading upstairs to watch over the stranger. After the guys left to go scavenging, Emily joined her before the stranger woke up. He appeared hostile, asking where someone named "Diana" was. "Terminus" Joan and Emily listened to Roswell explain his situation and who Diana is, finally deciding he was not a threat. Emily mentioned the guys, saying she was worried about them, but Joan told her not to be so worrying as it could be dangerous. The three of them went downstairs after Joan suggested Roswell eat something, but were soon stopped as Finn appeared and said a massive horde was approaching. He told them of Nick's fate and then proceeded to gather supplies. Joan grabbed onto Finn in anger and asked what happened to Jax, he reassured her that he was fine and they hurry to get supplies. A few moments following that, an explosion outside destroyed the top floor of the base and caused the watertower outside to smash through the side of the building. Joan and Liv ran outside to find Jax, seeing him laying on the ground in a daze. Joan helped him up, but before they could run they were attacked by the horde, Joan was seperated from the group leaving her whereabouts now unknown. "Homeward Bound" She was mentioned several times. When Roswell and Virginia spoke, he told her about Joan and how she'd saved him and been there when he woke up. Joan was also mentioned by Jax when Finn was trying to convince Talla not to return to Siden alone. Jax said that Talla seemed stubborn like Joan, when she set her mind to something she had to set out and do it. Season Four Joan wound up in Westhaven at some point during her absence from the series. She was imprisoned for an unknown reason. "Justice" When Quebec is locked up in the Westhaven jail, Joan approaches him and greets him by welcoming him to "Hell" "Around Every Corner" She did not appear. "Corruption" Joan welcomed Quebec to Hell, complimenting his tattoos and explaining they had free range of the police station. Joan watched Quebec as he looked around the station, asking if he was trying to find a way out. Joan listened as the other prisoners explained they'd all tried to escape, Joan commented that it wasn't the easiest thing to escape and none of them wanted to risk dying to try and get out. Quebec asked about Wilson's broken hand, Joan explained that Daphne, one of the guards, broke it when he'd attempted to grab her. As the prisoners explained what caused them to be imprisoned, Joan mentioned she'd killed a Westhaven guard, hinting that the guard might've killed a companion of hers whom had saved her from a horde, further explaining that she'd defended herself and was imprisoned. Quebec explained his crime, saying he'd avenged a friend's murder, Joan told him that the prisoners welcomed him with open arms and offered to show him around the station. Joan asked Quebec to tell her about himself, he explained that he was with the Runners and they'd turned their backs on him, as did his boyfriend. Joan joked that "all the good ones were gay or dead," before telling Quebec about her former group, saying the horde attacked and she was the only one that made it out alive. She mentioned her relationship with Finn, saying she was glad other people had romances still. Joan told Quebec that if his boyfriend wanted to turn on him, then to hell with him. Quebec agreed, damning the Runners, to which Joan said "to hell with everyone" in Westhaven. She explained that once she was free, she was turning her back on Westhaven and never returning, expressing interest in founding her own town and not imprisoning people for no reason. Quebec suggested overthrowing the town, Joan explained that her brother had always seen the best in people and she wanted to try and do him proud, so she'd prefer to just leave. Quebec said sometimes there wasn't any good in people and they were just evil. Joan disagreed, saying she didn't think they were evil, just scared and acting like idiots, also saying they might be able to show them the errors of their ways one day. Back inside, Joan and Quebec heard a commotion downstairs. They hurried downstairs and found one of the guards, Preston, beating Ryder for being disrespectful. Joan attempted to stand up for him before behind struck across the face and knocked to the ground. After Preston left, Joan promised to help Quebec get them out, saying she wanted to get the prisoners out as soon as possible. Quebec promised everyone would get out. Later Jax mentioned Joan as he prayed in the church, asking God to keep Joan safe wherever she was. Jax and Finn talked about her, Finn saying when they were settled in, he was going to go after her. Jax said he'd help. "How Far We've Fallen" Joan and Quebec went over the plan to escape the jail, having watched the guards to get their routine and shift changes down. Wilson started the plan, tricking Daphne to get inside. Joan kicked her across the face, stunning her so Krem could grab and restrain her. Joan, Quebec, and the prisoners grabbed the spare guns from the lobby. Preston stumbled upon them, Joan commanded him to drop his weapon, Preston taunting her. Joan hit him across the face with the butt of her gun in response. Joan found Regan, the third guard, and threw her to the ground. She told the prisoners they'd take the now hostage guards to the Westhaven gate and demand to leave, or else. Suddenly an alarm began to blast, alerting Westhaven to the prison break. Outside a militia lead by Eileen and Romeo approached the prison, cornering the prisoners. Things quickly escalated and Eileen ordered the militia to shoot at the prisoners until they got back into the prison. Joan pretended to be shot, dropping to the ground. After Quebec and the remaining prisoners were inside, Joan looked to Quebec, mouthing that she promised to come back for him before running off. Joan found a hole in a fence, climbing through and running out into the wasteland. Killed Victims This list shows victims Joan has killed. *1 Unnamed Westhaven Guard *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Notes *Jax sometimes refers to her as Joanie. Category:Z.A Character Category:Wasteland Survivors Category:Z.A Unknown